Stay (Far Away, So Close)
by U2fan003
Summary: Warning: Pairing - MeixAarch. Everything happened out of total chemistry. This time, she was certain about it. And he was kind of into it as well. Sort of sequel to 'One Desire She'd Never Regret Having'.
1. Chapter 1

**STAY (FAR AWAY, SO CLOSE!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any money out of this story, nor does Galactik Football belong to me.**

**Chapter 1 **

It was Christmas time, and tonight was Christmas Eve. This was the night that the Snow Kids all celebrated together as a team at their annual Christmas Party, held at Aarch's place.

All of the Snow Kids looked forward to this party; they exchanged their gifts, there would always be great food, they would all gather up around the fireplace listening to music, and reminiscing funny stories of the late year. Not to mention, getting drunk with no hassle and worry at all.

This party was a very informal one and of a comfortable setting, consisting of only the members of the team and their technical staff - excluding snobby, formal, and important league people wearing tuxedos. One could say that it was pretty much like camping in the civilized indoors.

The night this year was perfect - falling snow filling the misty sky. The kids were having a blast of a time. Food was disappearing off the tables in seconds, alcohol likewise.

Funny how Mei and Aarch ended up alone on this night. Rocket and Tia had left earlier than the others because they had secretly planned a special night together, while some of the other kids were too foolish in their drinking and had to be carried to their rooms by Clamp and Simbai. Mei was in the bathroom when their technical staff decided that it was time to make sure everyone returned safely to their rooms. They knew Mei was in a sober enough state to leave on her own.

She came out of the bathroom, after quite some time, to find no one but Aarch playing guitar in a trashed room of food left-overs and empty alcohol bottles on the floor. Not a lot of people knew he could play guitar; he had started playing it while recovering from smog poisoning as a way out of The Shadows and smog addiction. It was there for him when no one was. Music was a warm therapy away from the chaos and competitiveness of football.

"Micro-Ice got really drunk and the others took him to his room. I guess they're all calling it a night," Aarch said as he turned his sight to face Mei as she was coming out of the bathroom.

"Ah, I see coach. He was pretty drunk wasn't he?" she said jokingly.

"Heh, he's still a kid. Let him have some fun," Aarch sighed.

"I'll just finish my drink and head to my room afterwards too. It's getting pretty late," she did not want to be rude. He was the one who organized the party every year, and paid for all the food and drinks - the least she could do was be polite and keep him company. Even though she felt there was no reason for her to remain there as all her friends had left.

"Of course. It''s always a pleasure to have company," assured Aarch.

They were alone in his apartment at night, and Mei got the sudden thought of the uncomfortable moment they had shared three months earlier. They had forgotten all about it and their relationship as player-and-coach remained as professional as it was before. There was no awkwardness or tension in the air tonight.

He had drank a little, and it had gone to his head. Since being coach and not having the duty to be a hundred percent fit, during these past few years he let himself drink more than he used to when he was still playing - despite wanting to set an example for his young players. He thought it justifiable for an athlete to drink a little more on Christmas Eve.

Though he was slightly drunk, he still kept on playing guitar, somewhat clumsily. They had never really spent time getting to know each other well, and they realized there was more to their mutual interests than football. Despite the age gap, they found talking together was not at all boring, unlike her predictions.

Her one last drink lasted more than they thought it would. They kept on talking and laughing, mainly because of the fact that Aarch was drunk; Not the passing-out-on-the-floor-having-no-idea-how-you're-still-alive-the-following-morning type of drunk, but rather the happily type of drunk. She found him a nice person to talk to, he invited confidence without demanding it.

As he paused from talking to refresh with a sip of beer, she bursted out speaking enthusiastically. "You know what? One of my dreams has always been for someone to play a song especially for me," she said sparkling, then her tone fell down to one of a disappointment, "But unfortunately I haven't dated anyone who knows how to sing or play an instrument yet.

He drunkenly placed his beer bottle on the table and smiled. "Well, I know it's not much, and certainly not how you ever imagined it would be, but I will grant your wish and play you a song till you get the chance to date a musician. Though, any type of artist can be a little crazy, so be careful." Aarch laughed as he kidded around. He slowly picked up his guitar from the floor.

"I'm sure you know this one," he said holding his guitar comfortably.

He started to play the first chords of the song, and then sang.

_"My love she throws me like a rubber ball  
>Oh oh oh, The Sweetest Thing!<br>She won't catch me or break my fall,  
>Oh oh oh, The Sweetest Thing!<em>

_Baby's got blue skies up ahead,  
>But in this, I'm a rain cloud,<br>You know she wants a dry kind of love,  
>Oh oh oh, The Sweetest Thing!"<em>

He cut the song straight to the last verse and chorus.

_"Blue-eyed boy meets a brown-eyed girl,  
>Oh oh oh, The Sweetest Thing!<br>You can sew it up, but you still see the tear,  
>Oh oh oh, The Sweetest Thing!<em>

_Baby's got blue skies up ahead,  
>But in this, I'm a rain cloud,<br>Ours is a stormy kind of love,_

_Oh oh oh, The Sweetest Thing!  
>Oh oh oh, The Sweetest Thing!<br>Oh oh oh, The Sweetest Thing..."_

She was mesmerized. She thought his voice was perfect despite his drunkenness and slight voice-fluffs. Somehow he managed to remember all the lyrics.

"Coach! That was amazing," she said in awe, gazing into his blue eyes.

"Don't you know that you can call me 'Aarch', tonight?" he said with a smirk. His eyes a bit red under the effect of beer and wine.

She felt the same dreaded sensation she had felt three months before as she saw him looking at her in the way he unintentionally meant to.

There was silence. She slowly, and hesitantly, leaned in close to him.

"Mei," he said, as they got too close for comfort. Tension built up inside him as she approached closer.

She gave him a small kiss, hesitant at first. He had no time to say anything. He did not kiss back.

He tried to pull away, "I, just.. possibly couldn't." Still having the guitar in his hands.

Despite his drunkenness, he knew far well that he could not do such a thing again. Not with a player from the team he coaches, and definitely not with a girl who was almost twenty years younger than him. He knew well right how much he regretted it for kissing back in their encounter three months earlier.

She was innocently mad about him. She thought it was alright - she thought of him as a good man, not any type of pervert; she couldn't help herself.

She stared into his tired eyes, slightly closed looking down at her. Somehow he remained close and did not move away. His drunkenness was playing it's tricks. She slowly took the guitar from his hands and put it on the floor; his sight never leaving her as she did so. He was admiring, without realizing it himself, her long brown hair flowing down in rhythm with her movement as she leaned down.

"You never give up, do you?" he said jokingly, though still filled with tension. Jokes made him feel relaxed and confident, and helped him control any situation - perhaps just not this one.

"I've learned from what you've been teaching us," she wittingly said. She knew how to place her words in a way that both made sense and was seductive. These choice of words were doing their effect on Aarch. And this time, he kissed back.

He was drunk, he wasn't quite sure what he was doing. He had forgot what it felt like to be with someone, to have a bit of a human touch. His relationship with Adim was going nowhere from friends, and he hadn't had any interest in anyone else. He was missing the action.

As things started to heat up she slid onto him. Her thighs around his, body contact together was high. He was surprised, though he didn't mind her. He thought of it as just making out, and he was drunk - maybe he wouldn't hate himself for it so much.

But, then, her hands started to slide down his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

He got startled, he didn't think she would want to take it this far. He pulled himself away astoundingly. "I can't, Mei."

She kissed him again with no response at all from her coach. Her desire was on fire. As she continued, he got even more weak, and started to tolerate it in his mind.

He thrusted himself forward to her. His hands sliding passionately around her waist and sides as their kiss grew more steamy, his shirt on the floor while his bare torso started to heat up.

He had forgotten everything about how critical this situation was, and started to enjoy it almost as much as she was.

None of them thought it would go as far as it did..

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Thanks for reading my story. Had written this way back in April, but never really continued it until now. Hope you guys like it, reviews are much appreciated!

Chapter 2 comes when I decide on which way to continue it ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**STAY (FAR AWAY, SO CLOSE!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any money out of this story, nor does Galactik Football belong to me.**

****CHAPTER 2****

Dehydration from the effects of a substantial amount of beer and wine forced him to awake in mid-sleep. His mind had lost all memory of what had happened earlier that night. Aarch opened his eyes to get up and fetch a glass of water. His head was spinning. As he sat upright, he realized there was the beautiful flowing figure of a woman in his bed. At first, he thought he had gotten lucky and assumed it was Adim (not remembering of the slightest fact that she was not present at the party). He leaned in to kiss her neck. As he stroked her hair out of the way he realized it was not of the auburn colour he knew.

Then he realized who she was.

He froze to death as he saw her sleeping in his bed, with her bare back facing him. He panicked; flares of shock ran through his veins. He lifted the sheets to check if he was wearing anything (as if he would have needed proof for what had happened). He felt naked, but hoped not to be. His first intuition was correct.

He now started to remember every kiss, every hesitation of his, every garment of hers he threw on to the floor.

He was ashamed of himself - not only was she young enough to be his daughter, but she was a player of the team he built and gave everything he had to. And now he had indeed given everything he could offer to her..

He picked up his boxers from the floor, put them on and went downstairs. He did not want to remain in bed, naked, beside her. He felt uncomfortable and awkward, and certainly did not want to be around if she woke up, he had no idea how he could handle such a situation.

One thing he did not know was that Mei was still awake. She heard every curse and self-hate oath he spat out from his mouth, and had the urge to remind him it was not his fault, but hers. She did not utter a word. The fact that she was a bit scared was the least of the situation's problems. They had not used any protection. She knew that he was not the type to sleep around, but still there were _other_ consequences possible.

He returned to bed after a while. Lying on the edge of it, furthest away for her.

She let some time pass, and got up, put on her undergarments which were on the bed, and continued to downstairs to put on the rest of her clothes which were on the floor, and left.

* * *

><p>It was about 5:00 in the morning. He tried to sleep but failed to. His mind was all filled with crazy thoughts. His hangover was not even an issue to deal with that day.<p>

Most other men his age in such a situation would be proud of themselves that they managed to get a beautiful girl who is only twenty. But not him. He hated himself.

He woke up at 9:00, not that he had slept much. He had to go help Keira with cooking for their Christmas Day lunch.

Christmas at Norata's was of a relaxed atmosphere. It only consisted of Rocket and Tia, Aarch, and Artegor; since he did not have any other family and was Aarch's best friend. But Aarch's mind was millions of miles away. Keira noticed it, Artegor did too. As he looked at Tia, who was the same as Mei's age, he felt guilty and stupid. He was wondering how Mei was doing - was she as depressed as he was, that is.

Mei was at her parents' house, and her whole family was there; aunts, uncles, cousins, it was very loud - unlike the Christmas lunch Aarch and two of her teammates were experiencing. She was definitely not as depressed as he was. She was more concerned about his reaction, and how they could bear training sessions together.

He was the best she had ever had (though he was under the effect of alcohol); D'Jok was inexperienced and immature, Sinedd was fierce and wild, whereas Aarch was tender and intense at the same time. He was balanced, experienced. Even though it was _she _who had taken advantage of him, and not he.

* * *

><p>As complicated as things were, fact was that they were both thinking of each other, on Christmas day...<p>

* * *

><p>Christmas passed, New Year's celebrations passed, and Holidays break from training was almost over. Aarch felt devastated. He was like a ghost on Christmas day, and only went out on New Year's Eve because of worldwide peer pressure. He celebrated New year's Eve with Artegor. The sunglasses-clad best friend of his did notice something odd in Aarch. He did not want to cause any drama on this night of celebration, so promised himself to talk to Aarch after the holiday celebrations calmed down.<p>

Reality was harsh. At least for Aarch. He had cancelled training three times in the same week. The team just thought it was a bonus-holiday gift, but it was nothing like Aarch; he would usually be more excited than the kids themselves to start training.

Artegor's attempts with trying to find out the cause behind Aarch's personality breakdown were not too successful. He was not good with words. He was socially awkward and always had a rational explanation on everything. But he was different when it came to Aarch. All his views on reality and rational thoughts were non existent in him.

Artegor had visited Aarch in his apartment. He did not tell anyone regarding his worries about his best friend. He was never the type to discuss his feelings with someone, especially if said feelings were regarding another person. (Especially anything to do with Aarch.)

Aarch was blunt in his words. He could never tell anybody about what had happened; not to Artegor. Especially, not to Artegor! He knew how hurt he would feel if he told him about his stupid deed.

"Artegor, please, I really am alright," Aarch insisted. "I just need to get my head sorted about some minor things." His tone was so unconvincing that Artegor actually wished to encourage the conversation.

"Aarch, I have known you for more than twenty-five years, I am pretty sure I can tell when you are worried about something," Artegor said in a low voice. "And I can damn tell when you are worried about something serious…" Aarch looked into his eyes, fear inside him. He looked back down again.

Silence imbued the room.

"Very well." Artegor sat up, straightened his jacket and walked towards Aarch. He put his hand on Aarch's shoulder in support. "I will take care of training for the following weeks. Just tell me when you are feeling better to come back." Aarch was delighted, and relieved none-the-less.

Artegor proceeded to the door. He heard Aarch mutter a 'Thanks' from under his voice. As he exited the room, he felt pain. He cared for Aarch, he only cared for him. And this time round, things were so complicated that even he got worried.

* * *

><p>Time was getting ever more tougher for Aarch. Those close to him started getting suspicious about the issue. He was never known to have put football aside; for nothing, for noone.<p>

Mei was going through an emotional stage as well. Her mind-madness was not as severe as Aarch's. She was feeling guilty of taking advantage of his drunkenness. …But it was so great He was so great. Part of her was experiencing guilt of treason against her team, while the rest of her was empowered by lust.

He was going through the severest of the blue periods he had experienced. Thoughts of guilt wrecked his mind. The trepidation of if someone found out, if she would tell anyone, or even if HE would tell anyone. He was ashamed of himself, of abusing his position as coach. He would forever be expelled out of the league organization, people would lose all respect they ever retrieved for him. And there was also the selfish thought that Adim would never consider talking to him again. He felt he could might as well just die. This scandal was too much for him to handle.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since their fatal encounter. Aarch had still not gone out of his apartment, despite Artegor's, Simbai's, Rocket's, and Norata's begging and hopes of encouragement; even though all were ignorant of the true conundrum that was breaking Aarch little by little on his own.<p>

Mei was still a bit hazy as well. She felt her heart break every time he did not show up for training, it was her fault, and she was letting the team down. Tia was noticing something peculiar in her as well, but as in Aarch's case, Mei did not utter a word of the truth. She crept inside her shell but stayed strong as the woman she was in front of those around her. Late at night, Tia could hear her turning over in her bed not being able to sleep. Sometimes she even heard her weep silently.

* * *

><p>She could not take all this any longer. All these lies, cover-ups. She could feel the uneasiness in the air.<p>

He was in his apartment, of course. Still in his pajamas, surrounded with a trash of a place.

The door bell rang - the sound that he had been dreading to hear all two weeks.

He went up to open the door.

His heart froze.

"Mei.."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Please excuse my absence in this story, had been busy with Art school, work and exams, but now I finally got my head around it and finished this chapter :)

Hope you all like this, and I also hope to update soon ;)

Thanks for reading and for following, and reviews are great to receive! Thank you ever so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**STAY (FAR AWAY, SO CLOSE!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any money out of this story, nor does Galactik Football belong to me.**

****CHAPTER 3****

She could not take all this any longer. All these lies, cover-ups. She could feel the uneasiness in the air.

He was in his penthouse, of course. Still in his pajamas, surrounded by a trash of a place.

The door bell rang - the sound that he had been dreading to hear all two weeks.

He went up to open the door.

His heart froze.

"Mei.."

A half second of awkward silence followed. The look their eyes gave to each other was of guilt and shame.

"Can I talk to you for a moment please, Aarch?" Being the stronger one, she broke the silence.

He let her in. The air was heavy, heavy as none could imagine.

His heart was pounding, not with lust, but with anxiety. What was he suppose to say.. What was she going to say...

"Aarch," she started. His nervousness got worse as she said his name. It felt as an accusation, an interrogation.

"About the other night.." she could not think of how to continue.

He was as embarrassed and lost for words as she was. Silence filled the room once again.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"No, Aarch. It's my fault," she continued. Any eye-contact was absent.

"Mei, please, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault, I am the idiot."

"You were drunk, Aarch."

He had no words to defend himself over that.

But, he now started to realize, and think. Think of all the things he hadn't thought of before. Why would a beautiful young girl want to sleep with him? A silver-haired middle-aged man...

He slightly gasped as a flickering thought ran through his mind. Everything was clear now.

"You took advantage of my drunkeness, to bribe me into making you striker.. Now that is what it's all about!"

She was horrifically shocked. Her dream of being striker had been so long forgotten that she took it for granted as being a plausible reason to use her body to achieve it.

"Aarch? Of course not, I'd never use you."

"Don't think you can lie to me Mei!" He turned furious.

"What? You'd seriously think I had sex with you to make me striker?" She hesitantly shouted at him.

"What reason could you have other than that?" She had never seen him this angry, or desperate for reasoning.

She felt a stab go right through her heart in that second of madness. All of that night was real; no games, no lies. She just had too much pride and too little courage to admit the truth.

Her anger was far more blinding than her hurt and disappointment. She just stormed out of the room without giving him an answer.

He was confused, still with a mixture of anger rushing through his veins. He felt alive again, finally.

* * *

><p>Right as the door closed behind her, she broke down in tears.<p>

She couldn't let anyone see her, crying in front of his door. It was not like in front of his office, where an excuse about football could be believed.

She walked down slowly to her room, wishing noone would pass by, and hoping Tia was out.

She got into bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I would like to start off with thanking you for reading this chapter :)  
>Not much going on in this one, just a conversation. A rather awkward one perhaps.<p>

Hope to update soon. ;)

Reviews are much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**STAY (FAR AWAY, SO CLOSE!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any money out of this story, nor does Galactik Football belong to me.******

**CHAPTER 4**

Time was tough. For him it had passed, but for her it had just begun.

Things were clear now. And as was the solution to all of his problems, he had found someone to blame and could now move on to normal life. She, however, was in despair.

He returned back to training, but she could not run away from it like he had done before. She did not have the privilege or the authority to skip training sessions. And it was a nightmare of a time for her - Every day. He was acting quite immature about it; bickering at her every move and acting like the winner of the two - typical Aarch.

Speech was little between them. Just 'training-talk'. Much like shouting actually, as the way he treated her compared to her teammates could not be considered as 'talk'.

She weeped silently every night, in loneliness, hurt pride, disappointment.. How could he think that she would use her body to lure him into changing her position? Was she that obvious? Or was she really as promiscuous as people thought?

She was alone in it all. Tia could never have heard her crying.

* * *

><p>Time went by, and February was about to begin.<p>

He had noticed her; avoiding him, and the look of grief on her face. His pride however was too high to apologize.

He _felt_ the need to apologize. He did not know why, because he did not want to. But his conscience was not clear.

This sinking feeling was growing more and more over time. It had already been two and a half weeks since their confrontation. Something deep-down inside him made him feel that something was not right. Of course, sleeping with a member of his team who could be his daughter in age was not right, but he had put that behind him. Right as things had started to turn for the better as he forgot about it all, he started to feel wrong again. And even worse, he did not know the reason of any sort why he felt this way.

He spent training sessions and nights asking himself. Asking why such a feeling was torturing him inside. Was it a sign of karma, he did not know.

As time and lonely nights went by, his only companion being a bottle of beer, he started to slowly realize that maybe it was true. Maybe she did take advantage of him for the simple reason that she fancied him.

Nah. Why would the most beautiful footballer of the new generation fancy him - he thought to himself, and then came back to reality.

Thoughts built up a bloody maze in his mind. He noticed her at training - noticed _especially_ her.. She seemed to be happy as a defender, and her performance was ever as great, despite her emotional state. He could conclude to no reason why she wanted to be striker. She had enough fame already and did not need to be on the front line to gain world-wide attention - Shampoo advertisers do not really care if she is a defender or a striker.

What if it was all true - he started to hope again. Luckily reality crashed quick on him remembering his age, and her age, and the professional relationship they are obliged to follow. It would look obvious that he was abusing his position as coach to empower her.

Whether or not all of what had happened on that eve was true, he felt he should be a man and apologize. It was the least he could do. However, he was too proud to do the deed.

* * *

><p>She was not having any more of it. She still felt hurt, obviously. The only thing she wanted was to get everything over with and forget it all.<p>

And the easiest way to do so was to run away from it all. She was not running away from him, it was he who was pushing her away. Childish, typical Aarch.

She could not take all this non-sense any longer.

* * *

><p>His door bell rang.<p>

"Mei," he said, shyly. "I've been wanting to talk to you"

"There's not much to talk about, is there Aarch?" she assertively replied.

He got startled. He was not used to people standing up to him, especially a woman.

"This decision had been long-coming, and it should have been made earlier," her tone imbued with certainty.

"What are you talking about, Mei?" he asked as she walked into the room standing at a distance from him.

"Oh please, Aarch. I bet you've been waiting ages for me to come here and be the bigger person of the two," she rhetorically ranted.

"Well actually I have."

She shot a quick look of surprise, hoping he did not notice her.

"Right, let's just settle this then. Give me the papers and I'll sign everything. The sooner the better."

Aarch was shocked. "Mei. Seriously, please. There's no reason for this."

She could not stand his abuse any longer.

"Mei, it is true that I wanted you to come here and be the bigger person. Because I couldn't, as I am not. I want to apologize. For everything."

She finally made eye-contact with him. "Excuse me, can you repeat that again please. I didn't quite hear that correctly." Sarcasm was one thing that killed him in an argument, and she was smart enough to have noticed it through the years.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, but gave in. "I'm sorry. Sorry for acting the way I did, accusing you of something like that. I didn't have the right, and I shouldn't have."

"It's alright." She said, calmly.

"What?" He did not expect her to take it just like that.

"It's alright. Apology accepted." Even she did not expect herself to be this calm.

"So you don't want to leave the team, now?" He hesitantly asked. Fearing for an answer.

"No."

"Right.. If you are still mad at me, trust me I don't blame you if you are. I fully understand I was a jerk."

"No, I forgave you, Aarch." He felt comfortable as she said his name; so calm, so light.

He was relieved.

"Right.." he said.

A second of awkward silence went by.

"Yea-"

"Okay-"

"That's good-"

"-Yes"

"-you know." They were talking over each other, awkwardness turning into something of the comical sort.

"-Of course."

"-Yes, brilliant." Their eyes met and they just knew.

They launched their-selves onto each other in equal desire. Hands gliding, lips entwined while their clothes tore off.

They fell onto the couch in utter fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Chapter 4! Sorry for the delay, but I guess you've got used to waiting if you've followed this story.. Forgive me.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;)  
>Thank you all for the support, and reviews are much appreciated! They make me happy :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**STAY (FAR AWAY, SO CLOSE!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any money out of this story, nor does Galactik Football belong to me.**

**CHAPTER 5**

He felt uneasy again. Noone could blame him for being so. Being involved with someone who you are to maintain a professional relationship with is always risky. Especially if that person is Mei, and he Aarch.

She was not as dazed or confused as he was, of course.

Aarch spent a few days feeling dreadful. But he started to accept it. Accepting the fact that he was indeed attracted to her. Deep in his subconscious, he had never allowed himself to look at a player of his in any way other than professionally; obviously, as moralities would impose.

She was clear to him now. The layer of fog that kept his eyes in distance from her was slowly fading away.

He was not strong enough to actually make the first step when it came to their 'involvement'. He could not call it a relationship. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

* * *

><p>A week passed. A miserable one consisting of both of them staring continuously at the phone waiting to receive a call, text, anything. They both hoped for him in equal desire.<p>

She had hoped that he would start doing some effort to contact considering he was just the reactive one in their whole affair so far.

Their only interaction was their constant eye-contact during training, but still.

He wanted to, but some sense was still in him and thought that twice was more than enough.

Until one training session, where their eyes just locked their gazes onto each other from afar.

Luckily for his longing, his desire overpowered his moral reasoning.

"Hey.." he said, slightly tense.

"Hi," she was glad he had finally called.

"You alright?"

"Not bad, you?"

"Same," he muttered.

Silence filled the air. Both wanted to talk, their minds were just too hard on them to come up with any words to blurt out.

Unfortunately, insanity had a habit of falling out of his mouth.

"Listen, um, I'm not sure if you can, but, if you don't have anything to do tonight, perhaps you can come over for dinner. If you want, that is," he said in one breath with his eyes closed hard. "It's nothing big or special, just a little something. If you can't come or don't want to, that's totally alright with me, I'm sure you have better things to do," he was practically suggesting to her not to go.

She paused before answering. "Alright, sounds fine. What time?"

He was shocked she would actually accept. "Umm…" This had yet to sink in to him. He could not think of anything.

"Aarch?"

"Right, yes… At about eight-thirty I guess?"

"That's good. Well, see you then," she refused to say 'bye' just because she wanted him to talk longer.

"Brilliant. See you tonight. Bye," he tried not to sound too enthused.

They cut off their conversation, and hell broke out in his mind.

'Oh no…' He said out loud while he lightly banged his head on the wall.

'Oh no…' She said as she panicked around her room, "WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?!"

He was stupid enough to let this happen, again. He just had to not hate himself and accept this craziness.

The afternoon was dimming, he had better start preparing dinner. At least he could do one thing right, he thought.

* * *

><p>She wore a light black dress, clad elegantly beautiful despite his effort to suggest 'nothing special' for the evening.<p>

Dinner was fine. There was a bit of tender awkwardness in the air at first, but everything fell into place after a short while.

They had a great time, and not just after the meal. He had a great sense of humor, and she loved to laugh. So, one could say they fit together - character-wise, that is.

* * *

><p>Time started to pass, and they met more often. More frequent as time gradually went by.<p>

He did not feel wrong any longer. They slowly started to accept the fact that, frankly, they were together. Saturdays, Sundays, some mornings and nights.

When in the morning they did not wake up together, she was the first one he would call to check on, and she likewise. He still did not call it a relationship. Even though neither of them was seeing anybody else.

Some nights, he would ask himself, why every woman he got attracted to had to have some obstacle. Why was it that he always got attracted to either a nurse taking care of him during injury, or a League Official who is President of the committee, or now, a player that he raised who happened to be young enough to be his daughter. Why was the fact that he could never find a suitable woman to form a genuine relationship with. All these questions were rhetorical. He just needed to accept the fact that he got himself into this mess because he wanted to.

Perhaps it was not such a big mess as he thought. Mei was surprisingly mature for her age and she had more interests rather than just shoes, as he had initially thought. The time they spent together was not just about sex, they had conversations, and started to get to know each other better outside of their professional relationship.

They only met in his apartment. They possibly could not go out of the Academy together. The paparazzi would claim this to be the scandal of the decade.

They never knew such a situation could exist.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I've just arrived from a trip to Paris, and in the early mornings, a French Network on our hotel TV aired Galactik Football... So I've returned home inspired to write :)

Hope you liked this chapter.

Thanks for the reviews, and look forward to hear more of what you think about this.


	6. Chapter 6

**STAY (FAR AWAY, SO CLOSE!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any money out of this story, nor does Galactik Football belong to me.**

**CHAPTER 6**

As happens every Saturday night in the girls' room, Mei was spending hours getting dressed up and putting on make-up. After a good hour and a half running around the room in her bath-robe putting on different clothes and staring at her closet, she finally sat down in front of her mirror to finally start doing her make-up.

Tia finally found the perfect opportunity when it was just the two of them in the room, as Yuki had already left.

She crept up behind Mei all excited and playful. "So, are you going to tell me who he is?!"

She had noticed that Mei was seeing someone again; her very late nights, or arriving in the mornings, and grinning at late night text messages were enough proof for her to assume.

Mei got startled. "What?! Noone, Tia," she said trying to hold back a grin.

"Oh come on. You can tell me," Tia demanded.

Mei started to think about telling her the truth. But as she thought of it, the more she started to realize how dangerous her and Aarch's affair was. To Tia he was not just her coach, he was Rocket's uncle as well. Perhaps she would understand, but Mei still could not bear to tell anyone.

She continued to put on her eye-shadow as Tia was anxiously waiting for a reply. Tense silence filled the room as Mei tried to ignore her best friend's curiosity.

Tia kept on insisting. "Right, if you don't want to tell me his name, then at least tell me how he looks like," Tia was not giving up.

Mei responded by getting into her 'girl-talk' mode. "Alright. He's tall, handsome, got an _incredible_ physique… and he's also very smart too," Mei said fluttering with excitement.

Tia was grinning happily at her girl friend. "Ooh he sounds fine!" Tia replied. Mei gave her a nod of agreement.

"Oh, and he's also got blue eyes!" Mei could not hide her excitement at any thought of him.

"Blue eyes?! This one is certainly a keeper!"

Mei gave an unconvincing smile at Tia's last comment. Luckily for her Tia did not notice it as she had gone into the bathroom to comb her hair.

After a little while Tia came back, glancing at a smiling Mei finishing up her make-up.

"You know, for some certain reason I get the impression that he is different than D'Jok and Sinedd," Tia said while Mei gave her a questionable look. She did not dare say anything to her why she had said this - her tone would have suggested that there was indeed a difference.

"You sound different talking about him. I remember when you used to talk with me about D'Jok, and it was nothing like this," Tia pointed out. Mei nodded in definite agreement.

"Aww you sound very happy! I'm so glad for you Mei." The two girlfriends were exciting together happily.

"But, I don't understand, if you're happy with him, why so cold at telling people? Including me," noone could blame Tia for this question.

"Well, things are a little complicated, and I don't want to cause any drama with the cup finals coming up and all, so we both have agreed to keep everything quiet for now," she responded with the bluntest of answers.

"I understand, and that's alright if you both feel that way… Oh please tell me his name now!" Tia was getting more interested.

Mei grudged, but eventually came to answer. "Right, but promise me you won't tell anyone, and I say anyone, about this whole conversation?"

"Of course, I'm your best friend. Now.. tell me his name."

Mei took in a deep breath. "His name is Michael. He's from here, from Akillian." She was sort of right, as Michael was in fact Aarch's middle name. She could not tell her who he really was, not ever.

"Oh, nice name! How old is he?!" Tia asked all cheerful again.

"I've already said too much, bye Tia!" Mei got up, picked up her bag and proceeded to the door.

"Ugh! Please Mei!"

"BYE, Tia!" Mei said cheekily.

"Alright, tell your sexy Michael I said 'Hi,' then!" Tia started to mess around again as Mei gave her a smirk.

As she closed the door behind her, she had to stop and breathe for a minute to calm down. She was worried that something which could hint about him had slipped out of her mouth. Though she did not technically lie, noone could ever assume it was Aarch just from that conversation they shared.

She felt scared, but happy. Happy that she finally had shared a little of her enthusiasm with someone. She was unclear of the true reason of the warmth inside.

* * *

><p><em>*At Aarch's apartment - Later that evening*<em>

They had a great night; ordered a take-away and drank a fine wine - chosen by Aarch, of course.

They were lying in his bed, in an embrace, just enjoying the silence together.

Fiddling with her hair, he turned on his side to face her, and stared in her eyes; so blue, as if gazing into his own. He finally dared himself to ask a question he had been wondering about for months now. He did not want to spoil what they had together, but he could not live with such question any longer.

"Mei," he said, fearing for what was to follow, "I want you to be honest with me now… You are a girl who can get any guy you want, and I really don't understand… What are you doing with _me_?!"

She looked into his doubting eyes, a slight smile of certainty ran through her face. "Exactly…" she declared despite his questioning face, "I did get the man I wanted."

He paused while trying to filter what she had just said. She smiled as he realised. He kissed her passionately with newfound assurance.

Maybe this was not such a big mess after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> And finally I have updated this.. Sorry for the wait... This chapter had been lying for just too long in my computer and tonight I decided to finish it up and continue with this story. Have been busy with Art, new plans, work, school, and everything else.  
>Hope you like this chapter, even though not much is going on - but it's just a conversation which I felt had to be in this story.<br>Thank you for reading! I look forward to hear what you think about this :)


	7. Chapter 7

**STAY (FAR AWAY, SO CLOSE!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any money out of this story, nor does Galactik Football belong to me.**

**CHAPTER 7**

Things were going well. They were in a somewhat normal relationship - aside for the fact that they could not go out in public together as a couple. Though they had both adjusted to that and Mei started to feel like she was at 'home' when at his apartment. Sometimes they would stay up all night and just talk, about anything.

Tia, like any friend would, asked her about how they were going together, how they had spent their nights and weekends together. Mei did not find it too strange talking to her about him. Tia still thought that she was going out with 'Michael'. Mei did lie to her - it was necessary; if she always mentioned that they met in his apartment, Tia would undoubtedly notice something odd as to never mentioning going out to a restaurant or bar or the cinema at least. She did so - describing fantasy images of them together in a romantic restaurant, or drinking wine at a chic lounge. She wished that all these scenarios she had told to Tia were true - she wanted to go to a restaurant with him, wanted to have long-walks together downtown. But she was aware that they could never do any of that, not because he did not want to, but because the world did not permit them to.

* * *

><p>Time goes by and little did they know that they had already been three months together. None of them could have predicted in any lifetime that they would ever be together - and this made it all the more special.<p>

Sure they shared quite a few uncomfortable team parties and dinners - Aarch always emphasized on having good friendship between him and his players, (and he was certainly over-fulfilling one of those roles), so he made it a self-promise to organise a get-together at least once a month where all his team and technical staff would attend.

And on the very rare occasions they did enjoy a rather _different_ time in the training area and even the showers. (Being coach and head of the academy had its privileges of safe locking the doors and shutting down of security cameras…)

But - in this relationship there was always a 'but'.

* * *

><p>He called her casually to just talk, and invited her to his place. She found it quite strange that he would invite her over at six in the evening. Usually they had always met up at around eight-thirty, so she just took this as a new step in their relationship of just being together at any time of day - just how strong they had got.<p>

He was a little nervous, but this was necessary, it was for the best.

She quickly put on some lip gloss and a little mascara and left her room happily.

Despite the change in time things seemed as usual to her; he let her in as she greeted him with a kiss. Though his heart was terrified inside.

"So," she started playfully, "what's with the sudden early meet-up tonight?" She thought that he had been thinking about her...

They started gazing into each others' eyes and were going in for an embrace - for a second he had almost forgot why he had called her.

"Let's go on the couch," he said as he grabbed her hand in a very leading-her-on manner.

She took a seat whilst Aarch sat on the coffee table in front of her. He took her hands, gripping them firmly in his, fearing of hurting her as he saw just how small her's were compared to his. But he could not let go.

"Mei," he looked in her eyes. She looked so beautiful, her eyes were smiling. She waited for him to speak further.

"I don't know how to say this," he started.

"What's wrong, Aarch?" Her expressions were filled with worry.

"Nothing's wrong. Or maybe everything is…"

She could not understand his words.

"I'm starting to have feelings"

She tried to read into him, thinking that all this between them was not what she thought it was.

"I love you, Mei."

She did not know how to react. His hands gripped hers harder. She felt happy, all the indecisive thoughts that had ran through her mind had been cleared now. She had concluded that if he did not love her, she was ready to understand that. But now, he admitted his love, and finally she can start loving him without any fear.

She smiled slightly, still sensing his tension and look of misery. He continued to talk.

"But this, what we have, this relationship, call it whatever you want, it can't go on any longer."

"What?! Aar-" she tried to speak but he cut her off.

"I'm very sorry Mei." He kissed her hands and tears started to well up her eyes.

"But Aarch, come on, you love me, and I love you too. We can't lose everything just like this."

He required a moment to collect himself - he did not think she loved him as well - and for a moment thought that he had messed it all up.

But this was required.

"Mei, we have to. The sooner we don't see each other anymore, the better. It breaks my heart; I know. But we both know this couldn't go on forever... Unfortunately."

She knew this day would come, she just hoped it was not today. Not ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> New chapter! And when am I ever going to finish this?  
>Thank you for reading this chapter and for following this story :) Reviews are all appreciated :)<br>I hope the next chapter will not take too long.


	8. Chapter 8

**STAY (FAR AWAY, SO CLOSE!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any money out of this story, nor does Galactik Football belong to me.**

**CHAPTER 8**

Mei could not handle herself. She felt alone; she had not felt alone for three months. She tried not to cry on the way to her room - she did not want anyone to see her in that state. She just hoped that noone would be there so she could just lie in bed, and probably cry.

Unfortunately, Tia was there. She tried to be as calm as possible - she was not yet ready to face reality.

She just went in, not saying a word to Tia's greeting. She sat on her bed and picked up a magazine trying to act normal. This playing around did not help much, her eyes were watering with every page she turned. And she quickly burst into tears - much to Tia's surprise.

"Mei! What's wrong?" She rushed beside her and put an arm around her.

Mei kept sobbing, finding it hard to speak. She did not know whether she wanted to talk about it or not - whether she was ready to tell Tia the whole truth, that is.

"You know you can tell me anything, Mei."

A little time and a few sobs later, Mei came to talk. She took in a deep breath.

"Well… Remember that guy I had told you about?" Tia nodded to Mei's question. "He's just told me he loves me… but we can't be together for _that_ reason." Tears were still rolling down her face.

"Oh no.. Michael!" Tia was trying to find something to say.

"His name is not Michael..." Mei said guiltily.

"What?" Tia was startled. "Well, does it matter what his name is?" Tia thought for a moment that she had mistook his name, or that she had forgot that Mei told her about another guy after 'Michael' perhaps. She could not really think. And in fact did not consider that the question she asked could have had offended Mei.

"Yes it does.." Mei said with a look of serious guilt.

"What… this isn't justany guy?"

Mei paused, and looked at Tia straight in the eye. She could not speak - she whispered his name.

"It's Aarch."

Tia was taken aback. She could not believe what she had just heard. Mei could feel her hand loosen around her shoulder.

"What?!" Tia got up in panic. "Aarch?!"

"I'm sorry," Mei did not know exactly why she was apologising for, but she knew of no other way how to respond.

"Mei?! Really, what the hell were you thinking?! You can sleep with other players, maybe players from other teams, but not the coach!"

Mei could not really say anything. There was nothing to say - Tia had a point.

"Mei, I'm sorry, but, how could you do this?! He's old, and he's.. well, he's Aarch!"

She kept sobbing, she was disappointed.

"He's Aarch for God's sake… Our coach! I'm sorry Mei, I don't know what to tell you."

And just like that Tia went out of the room leaving Mei all alone in tears.

She thought at least Tia would be supportive.

* * *

><p>After quite a few moments of contemplation and several miles walked along the town, Tia dared to return to their room again. She entered hesitantly. She saw that Mei was still crouched on her bed. She thought perhaps she was sleeping, but she could still hear her sobs.<p>

She brought up the courage to try to talk to her.

"Hey… I know you don't want to look at me, I don't blame you for it. But, I'm sorry. I finally realised that I wasn't being the friend I'm suppose to be by acting the way I did."

Mei did not respond, but deep down she already felt slightly better.

"I've calmed down now, do you want to talk to me about it?" A few seconds of awkward silence passed. "If you don't want to, that's alright. I wouldn't want to talk to me either after how I reacted…"

"No, it's alright. I understand the whole thing is a bit of a shock. I want to talk about it. I need to talk about it with you." Her eyes were still red.

"So, when did all of this start?"

Mei paused - she never imagined she would be talking about her and Aarch's affair with anyone.

"Since Christmas…" She replied with warmth inside, finally having the chance to share their story - perhaps for a slight moment forgetting the fact that they could no longer be together.

"Since Christmas?! It has been going on for _that_ long?!" Tia was speechless. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just, a surprise…"

Mei just sighed and nodded.

"Mei, there's one thing I'm a bit worried about though.. I know Aarch and all, and he's harmless.. but, who was the one who started this whole thing between you two?" Tia said, being the concerned best friend.

"I know what you're saying, but don't worry. It was me... I came on to him. Believe it or not."

"Ah, alright. For a moment I feared he was the one who started it. My head thought that maybe he had forc-" Mei cut her off:

"Don't worry about that. For a while he had thought that too about himself…"

"Wait, what? He had thought that about himself?" Tia was slightly confused.

"Ugh… right. Yes, well….. he was a bit drunk when it all happened," Mei said to a dumbfounded Tia.

"Aarch, drunk?! Wait, so it was _all_ you then?!"

Mei started to blush. "Well, I'd had a little crush on him for a while, and then when nearly everyone got drunk at the Christmas party I stayed there since you all had left and left me alone with him. And things just happened, sort of."

"Heyyy, don't try blaming this on us," Tia said jokingly.

Mei was feeling better now. She started thinking of everything they had been through; that warm Christmas Eve, how she was going to the extent of leaving the team, all the nights, the mornings waking up next to each other, all the meals, bottles of wine, all the secret smiles and glances they shared during training. And for a moment again she forgot all about today.

"Well, even though I would have never in a million years imagined that we would be having this conversation, and could not imagine what it'd be like around you two together, I don't blame you for it. Noone can deny that he's a charming good looking guy. And let's face it, everyone's had a crush on him - whether it was when we were kids watching old matches of Team Akillian, or whether he's lecturing us today during training."

"Yea, he is a nice guy." Mei sighed.

"So… he said he loves you?"

Mei broke down into tears again.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Mei." Tia wrapped her arms around her in support.

"He said, the reason that we can't be together anymore is because he loves me…"

"And do you…?" Tia dared to ask the question.

"Would I be crying if I didn't?!"

Mei had a point. So did Aarch.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Thank you for reading this chapter!

Finally got around to finishing this chapter now that exams are over.  
>Would love to hear what you think about this. Reviews are very appreciated :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**STAY (FAR AWAY, SO CLOSE!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any money out of this story, nor does Galactik Football belong to me.**

**CHAPTER 9**

It was a little less than a week after all that happened. Mei was still in the same state. She braved up to attend training - knowing he was going to be there of course. He cancelled training twice, thank goodness.

He tried to return to normal after three months of this mind-madness. He missed that mind-madness.

* * *

><p><em>[Snow Kids Holo-Training Room]<em>

"Alright, that's it for today. Well done Snow Kids, you can hit the showers now," Aarch announced.

"See you tomorrow at 8am sharp. Do not be late again, Micro-Ice," Artegor was the disciplinary of the two coaches.

"Don't you worry coach. Wouldn't want you to get angry again now would we?!" Micro-Ice never realised where the limit to joking was.

"Micro-Ice!" Aarch spoke before Artegor could start shouting at the boy, "Arrive to training on time, it's an order. You can go now." The boy hurried out of the room before any one of them could start another lecture.

"That kid never learns.." Artegor said sighing.

"Don't you waste your time worrying about him," Aarch replied to his best friend.

"You're right... Also, I've been meaning to ask you, is it me, or is Mei acting a little strange lately?" Artegor bluntly asked.

"Strange? What do you mean? I don't see anything different in her." Aarch was held back in slight panic.

"Well, not exactly strange, but I'm seeing her rather… different. It's like something happened to her. She doesn't seem to be her usual self lately"

"Well, you know women… they do tend to get a bit moody every now and then." Aarch tried to defend himself, despite Artegor did not know anything of the story.

"True, but I am still a bit worried about her. It could affect the team."

"Since when have you started to worry?" Again, Aarch was deviating away from the subject.

"Whatever.. Speaking of worrying, you don't seem to be normal either recently. Is everything alright, Aarch?"

Aarch got confused; not only did Artegor notice Mei's despair but also his. "What? I don't know what's got into your head, my friend."

"Don't try to act as if nothing's wrong. You've cancelled training twice, you haven't gone out much, not even to the bar with me, and you haven't even been joining us for dinner lately. It's like you're becoming some type of hermit."

"Don't worry Artegor, I'm just busy that's all." An obvious, common excuse.

"Shut up Aarch. We both know that's an excuse. What I'm just saying is that if you want to talk about it, just tell me - even though I'm not really good with words. But I will help you, if it's anything I can do."

"I appreciate your thoughts Artegor, but I'm alright. Really." Aarch was not really assuring in his words.

"Ugh, you're the most stubborn person I know aside from myself. Maybe that's why we're friends in the first place. Anyway, you don't seem to want to talk about it, whatever it is." Artegor got up and put on his jacket.

"Thanks, but you don't need to worry about me. I'm alright, old boy." Aarch managed to produce a slight smile - however fake it was.

"If you say so. Can I just ask you one last thing?"

"Am I going to regret it if I say yes?"

"Is it anything to do with a woman, by any chance?" Artegor feared of asking such a question to Aarch. He was always scared if a woman got into Aarch's life - it was secretly a selfish thought of course.

Artegor did not give him time to reply - in truth he did not want to - he just closed the door behind him upon asking the question.

Aarch tried not to let this conversation interfere with himself. However, things were not as much in his mind's favour. Perhaps it was all karma.

In the following days, he tried to spend a little quiet time in his office, instead of finishing up some paper-work. His peace would soon be disturbed.

He heard the door indicator ring. Tia felt tense inside - she never felt this feeling behind the door of Aarch's office - this was not a usual football-themed visit to her coach. Perhaps today he was not her coach.

"Hi, Tia.. Come on in," he said as he greeted her inside.

Tia entered and sat down without uttering anything.

"So, what brings you here? I hope everything is alright." Tia was not the sort to frequent her coach's office, unless it was necessary.

She paused for a moment, thinking if what she was about to do would possibly destroy her friendship with Mei. But she suddenly remembered clearly about the situation, and realized her interference is necessary.

She took in a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes, "Aarch, I know about you and Mei… She's told me."

"Ugh….." Aarch's shoulders drooped down, elbows resting disheartened on his desk. Deep in his mind he had thought that Mei might have told Tia. He trusted his nephew's girlfriend and knew she was a loyal enough friend to Mei - so he was not too scared of her saying something to anyone else.

"How is she?" His first instinct was to check on her - he had been doing so for the past three months.

"Well, how do you think?"

Aarch sighed. "Listen, Tia, I just want to put this straight with you; I did not force Mei into anything, all th-"

"Yes I know Mei's told me everything, don't worry about that. There's more stuff to worry about." At a glance he was slightly embarrassed as Tia knew what had been going on between him and Mei. He also hoped that they did not have the type of conversation that girls usually have about the guys they've been with.

"You're right…. How is she?"

"She's sad, Aarch. She's been crying at night, silently as if not to let us know about it."

Aarch rubbed his eyes and forehead. He could not believe that he got her to such an extent.

"Aarch, she doesn't know I came to talk to you. She probably wouldn't let me. But please, talk to her."

"What? You want me to.." He thought that Tia was suggesting they get back together - he _wished_ Tia was suggesting that.

"Just talk to her Aarch. Explain why you just told her you love her then told her you can't be together anymore." Tia said with a hint of sarcasm.

He did feel like a jerk. "I'll try, Tia. But you know we can't get together again."

"Of course, but Mei doesn't know that. Just at least give her a proper reason why you have to end what was going on between you."

"You're right… I just don't want to break her heart anymore."

"Well, it's quite a thing to take in, but we both know she's strong. She'll understand, however difficult it may be."

* * *

><p>Aarch fell again. He did not know how to stand up for himself. He had broken this young girl's heart and she's bearing living and training with him in front of everyone's eyes. The least he could do was be clear with her.<p>

Not only Tia, as a concerned friend of Mei, talked to him about it, but also Artegor; his best friend who usually does not give a hoot about people's lives. He had to do something.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> Thank you for reading this chapter!  
>Not much going on, just some much needed conversations.<br>Hope you guys like it :)  
>Reviews are very much appreciated!<p>

Thank you


	10. Chapter 10

**STAY (FAR AWAY, SO CLOSE!)**

Disclaimer: I do not make any money out of this story, nor does Galactik Football belong to me.

**CHAPTER 10**

Aarch was feeling worse by the minute; he was too incompetent when it came to clearing things up in a situation.

Mei would not talk to him, not even when he used to (intentionally) address her during training. He deserved it, and slowly he finally convinced himself that he owed her an explanation.

He did not want to leave it any longer than it has already been, so he plucked up what little courage he had left and headed on to confront her.

He was tense, confused and - particularly - scared. He had never imagined he would ever find himself in a situation like this in front of the door of one of his player's bedrooms. However this was different; perhaps Mei was not his player today. It took him quite a few moments to knock. He waited anxiously, hearing the bustling of noises inside.

Funny how the gallant coach had come to a point where he felt intimidated by one of his own players.

Tia opened the door - Aarch was slightly startled, yet somehow relieved it was not Mei. Tia knew exactly why he came; the look of his face said it all. They did not want Mei to notice that Tia had talked to him, so she immediately spoke to him upon seeing his confused look, fearing he might give something away about their conversation.

"Hi Coach. Everything alright?"

"Hi Tia, yes, thanks for asking. I was wondering if I can talk to Mei for a minute?" He said in a rather fluffed up voice, seeing Mei on her bed pretending to read a magazine. She got startled when she saw him at the door.

"Sure coach. I was about to go meet up with Rocket anyway." She gave him a secret little nod, said bye to Mei and left.

He cautiously stepped inside the room - he never felt this tense and awkward in the girls' room before. During their relationship he had never come into their room - it was unethical of course. But who could tell _them_ what was unethical anyway.

He did not know what to say, and knew she was not the one who was going to start the conversation.

"Hi," he muttered. A long pause followed his greeting.

She looked at him, she did not know how to react; was she suppose to be thrilled that he came to see her? Was she angry with him? Was she suppose to throw a shoe at him?

He felt uneasy - he was never really good with clearing things up with a woman he had a relationship with, and this affair just had a bit of an edge when it comes to complicated.

"I miss you…" He said with a slight hint of shame.

"Well we both know whose fault is that."

Aarch sighed. "Listen, Mei, we need to fix this."

For a moment she thought he meant that they were actually going to get back together and things would go back to normal. (Whatever one would dare call normal.)

Aarch carried on. "I don't know how to say this. But, what we had, we both knew it couldn't go on forever, Mei."

"But come on, Aarch. You said you loved me. People don't just say that." Mei's hopes were once again shattered.

"Yes, that's true. But that's the reason why this can't go on any longer." Aarch tried to unsuccessfully explain.

Tears started rolling down her face. "I love you too Aarch. How can that not mean anything to you?" For a second love had blinded her to forget that he was her coach, who was almost old enough to be her father.

Aarch was about to start panicking upon seeing her cry. He sat beside her on her bed. He felt uneasy - he never got that comfortable in a player's bedroom. "Please, please don't cry," he said as he motioned trying to take her hands in his. She repelled away; he could not blame her.

"Tell me Aarch, why now? Why have we been going on this long and you've come up with this now? Why couldn't you just told me to stop on the first night, or the second or after a week? Or why can't we just continue on as we've been going for the past three months?

Aarch stood silent. He had not the slightest idea of how he was going to get out of this without her too heart broken.

Upon seeing his stillness, she spoke again. "Right. So why then? Is it because of the team? Or because of the age gap?"

Aarch paused at her last sentence. She looked at him in disappointment, "I knew it… It's because of the age gap. It's because I'm immature, isn't it?"

"No, no. Trust me, you're more mature than I am… It's none of those, Mei - or maybe all of them." He looked straight into her watery eyes.

"Mei," he said as he took her hands without any protest. "I know this is not what you want. It's not what I want either. But we cannot go on any longer. If I love you then we would want to take it further. First off start by at least going out of the Academy together, then someone would get to know and the word would go out and the media will go craz-"

"Oh so that's what's worrying you - the media going public with us. To let out this _scandal_ into the public." She got angry rather than sad.

"No, of course not. But it would not permit us to continue on." He tried to reason with her, but every word was turning against him.

"Mei, please, try to understand me. I am only doing this now because of the situation of our feelings. If what we had together meant nothing to none of us, then we could go on sleeping together just for the heck of it. But we both know it isn't like that." Both paused for a while, looking into each others' eyes. He continued, "Please Mei, maybe you are not seeing it now, but do you really think I _want_ to give up all this with you?"

She thought for a moment as he gripped her hands slightly harder.

"I guess you're right. I don't want to either, but I understand."

Aarch was almost going to let out a sigh of relief at her words. Finally.

"But we did have some good times." She said, to justify the silence.

"Of course… Mei, my love for you is a condition I will have to live with. I will cherish everything we had together, and will never forget anything."

A tear rolled down her face again. He wiped it with his hand.

Her face embraced his hand dearly, and both fell into a hug. It was the last time they were hugging each other like this. They knew it.

At first it was a change to get used to - as other changes require. However they both adapted well to it. Sure there were a few glances every now and then during training or team meetings, but both were strong enough to accept their situation and leave it behind.

She knew it could not go on forever - she had her whole life ahead of her; whilst he was what one would call a confirmed bachelor by now.

Time does work its wonders; be it in ways of sadness, despair, happiness, liberation, a leap to maturity, and also of letting go.

This was simply one that could not be.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> Thank you for reading this last chapter!  
>I would like to thank every fellow Galactik Football fan who has read, reviewed, followed, and supported this story through this long time of updating.<br>Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I will miss this couple.  
>Thank you all.<p>

PS: If anyone is interested, I've uploaded a little fanart of this story: u2fan003. deviantart art/Galactik-Football-MeixAarch-II-472878676 (without spaces) :)


End file.
